Forbidden love
by taybay14
Summary: This is just some made up story but I'll be updating very soon!


**Aria's POV**

Even though there was nothing between us but a thickly furnished oak desk and his formal name tag, my fingers still shook as the conversation turned from school to a more personal topic; us. Chatter began to fade from the dimly lit hallways, indicating the end of the day. His gorgeously chiseled face leaned in closer to mine as he rose out of his cushioned seat all teachers are issued at the beginning of the year. The bright orange of his tie flashed past my sight as he angled his body to glance out the classroom door behind my shoulder while deciding if he should chance a goodbye kiss before I left for his apartment, driving in my separate car. Biting my lip, I leaned a little bit farther in towards him sealing the deal instantly. Warmth filled my 108 pound body as my 23 year old English teacher cupped my face in his strong hands and pulled me towards his soft lips. "I love you Aria."

"I love you too Ezra." His shy smile spread across his face and I thought about the conversation I had just finished with Hannah by my locker. She and the rest of the girls have been helping me plan out how I'm going to convince Ezra on this humid Friday night to go where he's never let our relationship go before. It won't be easy but my case is very valid, he won't make love with me because he doesn't want to hurt me. I'm asking for it so he won't hurt me. It's convincing in my mind, I just hope it works out for him. The fact that he is letting me drink with him for the first time tonight might also be helpful.

Without even stopping at home I went straight to his apartment, letting myself in with the key under the mat. I had just set up candle after candle and began cooking the noodles for Chicken Alfredo when I heard the apartment door creak open. Right as Ezra started to kiss my forehead my phone rang indicating my father's nosy daily phone call. The conversation was quick, talked about my day, talked about me sleeping at "Hannah's", then a quick I love you. After hanging up I turned around in order to come face to face with Ezra.

"Hello beautiful." A soft giggle spilled out of my soft lips, making his blue eyes sparkle in joy.

"Hello." Ezra glanced away for a moment so he could turn off the burner on the stove. "Hey, I'm cooking!" He threw his head back in silent laughter.

"Someone gave me a tip that eating is one of the last things on your mind tonight." His smile turned from shy to devilish. Hannah was so dead for spilling the beans. "I thought you might want to get started early?" It was a statement and a question at the same time. A million thoughts ran through my head, like our breakup a few weeks back over the thick red cuts purposely placed on my waist line. Like the last time I cut or the last time my parents actually talked. Like the last time I made a promise I knew I wouldn't be able to keep.

Tangling his fingers through my thick strands of hair he pulled, lifting my face towards his own. His blue eyes captured my own and began to chase all my thoughts away. I gasped his name as he lifted my shirt over my pretty face. Lips were everywhere as we tangled ourselves together, stripping piece after piece of clothing away from each other's bodies. Stumbling back into his room, we fell down onto his fluffy light blue comforter. Soft, feathery pillows collapsed beneath my head. He kissed down farther and farther, nibbling my nipples. He proceeded down even farther and kissed my hot center through my soaking wet underwear.

Lifting his head he peered up at me through thick, black eyelashes. Easing my underwear down my soft pale legs he parted my folds, slipping his pointer finger inside me. A tremor shook through my body from the pleasure of the forbidden touch. Shaking my head in amazement I whispered his name. His finger retreated from my insides and slipped itself into my mouth, shutting me up by presenting me something to suck on. Preceding with his process he slowly slid his tongue into my opening, licking around my edges. Arching my back I began bucking into the air for more. His soft hand reached up and held me down by the waist, pressing me to the bed.

Licking faster and faster, he began nibbling on my clit. Fireworks went off in my mind. Bringing his face up to my own he whispered something that took my breath away. "Naughty Aria. You shouldn't be such a dirty girl." This turned me on, which he knew only because Hannah must have also told him what my main fantasy is, torture. Maybe it's sick but it's me. He knew I wasn't a virgin, but he knew I wasn't well experienced. He used this knowledge.

Kissing down my stomach he reached over to the floor, picking up his cotton soft button down shirt from earlier. Closing my eyes I waited for the fabric to be bound around my wrists, he didn't make me wait long. He then crawled up so his bulging erection was rubbing my neck through his boxers. "Open your eyes." I obeyed and his blue eyes grabbed mine. His voice turned soft. "You okay with this? Or you want me to be gentle." My mind searched for the right words.

"I want this. Oh god I want this." Before I could even finish his boxers were sliding down to his ankles and his erection was being pushed through my soft lips.

"Then suck my cock whore." I grunted from his size but took him all the way in, not like he offered much of a choice. I went to close my eyes again but he thrust into my mouth harder and muttered, "look me in the eyes when you blow me bitch." As if I knew that. He came in my mouth and then reached down again to the floor, this time pulling a belt up with him. "Naughty Aria." He lightly tapped the leather tip on my stomach. His hands roughly grabbed my waist and turned me so my back was facing him. He tapped me with the leather tip again. He settled himself in between my thighs. "You want it?"

I nodded, but I could tell he wanted me to answer him verbally. "Yes." Leather stung my back.

"How bad?"

"Bad." Another hit.

"How bad slut?" My voice gave out when I tried to answer. The torture wasn't even close to done. Something began buzzing but before I could lift my face to look for the source, Ezra placed his hand on the back of my neck and pushed my face into his pillow. Something was pushed into the opening between my legs. My mind flashed to the thought that he was pushing in a vibrator. The edges were rough and the vibrations were high but I wanted more. When he began sliding it in and out of me I yelled for him to go harder.

He pulled it out of me and turned me back around. His angry demeanor vanished as he kissed me softly on my forehead. "I love you baby." I nodded but I couldn't waste any more time.

"Inside… me… now." He nodded and slid slowly into me, riding me slowly. He was soft and slow. Gentle and careful. Despite the pain from before he was all love now. This is what it felt like to be with the man of your dreams. I could do this forever. Just as I was thinking this there was a knock at the front door.

"Ezra. Is my daughter there?" Shit.


End file.
